Imperial Confidence
by CookieMonster-x
Summary: Do you love me?" I stare at my hands, tears crowding in my eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but yet no words came out of his mouth. I stood up, tears running down my face. "I'm done!" I stomp over to the door. "What about the kingdom? What about your precious grandmother?" I pause. "What do you want me to do?" I turn around "Marry me, Alice."
1. Introduction

I stare into my Victorian mirror, looking at myself.

"Mistress, are you ready?" a shaky voice enquired.

I twirl around, making my gown flow like the seven seas.

"Oh, Beatrice," I walk up to the nervous lady. "Everything will be alright. I have to do this. For the kingdom." A tear slowly rolls down Beatrice's face.

"What about the child? How will-"Beatrice was cut off by my finger on her lips.

"Don't worry, I sent her with my sister to America. She is in good hands, I hope." I whispered the last part to assure Beatrice.

"But-," the door opened to reveal my new husband. "Never mind." Beatrice gulped.

"Dear, it's time." Oliver uttered. I glance at Beatrice giving her "I'll be fine" look. I walked to Oliver giving him my hand. As he leads me out the door, I thought he gave Beatrice the evil eye.

"Why are you communicating with that peasant, still?" Oliver questioned, gritting his teeth. We were starting to walk down the hallway.

"She may be a peasant, but she is family." I reply, my voice very silent. Oliver sighed.

"Dear, when we get married, she won't be allowed in the palace." Oliver stated. My heart was throbbing, but I had to do this.

"Yes, dear, whatever you say." I whisper.

"Wait here." Oliver stopped. We were at the end of the hallway, near the balcony. "I love you" Oliver exclaimed.

"I love you, too." I say, not believing what any of us said. I hear trumpeting sounds from the balcony.

'Now or ever,' I thought.

"Presenting King Oliver Martin and Queen Alice Martin!"

We stepped outside on to the balcony, holding hands.

I smile hiding the pain.

The lady stepped off the boat, smiling, holding a child in her arms.

"We're here, Charles!" Evelyn awed at the Statue of Liberty.

Evelyn went to the bus stop with the child and their luggage.

Charles grew up and went to Stanford in California, he then met the beautiful Trinity Caxton. They had a lovely relationship. Charles got married to Trinity, after 5 years of dating. They had a child, named Nina Martin.

**That was the first chapter of "Imperial Confidence" Please and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The Plane Ticket."

Nina stared at her crippled grandmother, as she breathes slowly.

"Gran, please," Nina sobbed. "I need you." Warm tears were rushing down Nina's face.

A sudden knock heard behind the door. Nina wiped off the tears quickly. "Come in."

It was to reveal her grandmother's lawyer, Frank Jackson, best "lawyer" in California people say.

"Ms. Martin, I am here to address Evelyn Meridian Martin's will." Frank stated with a dead look in his eye.

"What?" Nina questioned, standing up from her grandmother's side. "She is not even dead!"

Frank sighed," Ms. Martin, seeing you grandmothers," Frank took a quick glance at Evelyn, "state, it would good if we just took care of it now." Nina scowled.

"What if she does live?" Nina cried. Frank was getting irritated with the hormonal teenager.

"Your grandmother is eighty-eight years old and is getting over two strokes." Frank stated. Nina's heart dropped. She realized it now. There was an only a slight chance of Gran living.

Nina walked to her grandmother's side. Evelyn was in a deep sleep. A tear fell from Nina's eyes.

"Okay, what do we need to talk about?" Nina plummeted into a chair, silent as a mouse. my

Frank grinned. "Great! Well, you see Nina, your grandmother wasn't very wealthy." Nina nodded, so Frank continued. "And before her second stroke she had bought a plane ticket. For you, Nina."

Nina opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it as soon she opened it. "Evelyn wanted you to go to England for school. She thought it would less stressful for you." Frank explained, as he held out a Southwest Plane Ticket.

"But, how-" Nina was cut off by a moan. A soft moan. Nina turned around to see her drowsy grandmother.

"Gran!" Nina stood up from her chair running to her grandmother's side. "I am so glad-"

"Shh, my dear, you need to go to England, I" Evelyn coughed. "I need you to be strong. "

Tears were rolling down Nina's face again. "Y-Yes, Gran." Nina bent down to her gran in white bed.

Evelyn's thumbs grazed Nina's cheek, she smiled. Nina walked back to Frank, who was feeling uncomfortable, and snatched the ticket from his hand and studied it.

"It leaves tomorrow!" Nina exclaimed, surprised.

"Then you should start packing, Ms. Martin. We will have contact soon." Frank then left the room in silence.

'I am going to England' Nina thought.


End file.
